vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidus
Summary Nidus is an Infested-themed Warframe, capable of assimilating his enemies and continuously adapt to the situation to increase his chances of survivability. Much like all Tenno, he is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Nidus, The Adaptive, The Scourge Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tenno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection ,Weapon Mastery, Expert Infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Master Martial Artist, Can Utilize Various Auras, Biological Manipulation, Body Control, Fungus Manipulation, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Energy and Life Absorption, Summoning, Invisibility via Shade's Ghost Mod, Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), Resistant to Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation By Virtue of Lacking a Soul, Can Amplify His Teammates Strength With Parasitic Link, Any Enemy Hit With Parasitic Link Will Take The Damage That Is Inflicted Upon Nidus, Invulnerability Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) Some of His Abilities Ignore Durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep pace with Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 8 to 40 Meters with his abilities Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions. Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mutation: Upon using abilities such as Ravenous and Virulence, Nidus passively gains stacks of 'mutation' that grants additional benefits to his current powers and abilities. The total maximum of stacks is 100. If he happens to be struck a fatal blow, he will use 15 of these acquired stacks and become invulnerable for 5 seconds, where he will restore 50% of his health. * Virulence: Upon infecting the ground, Nidus unleashes a fungal infestation that rapidly grows and spreads around him, sapping away at an enemy's energy for one struck. For every enemy that is hit, the infestation mutates increasing its destructive capabilities. * Larva: Nidus spawns an tentacle''' abomination that floats in mid-air that grapples onto enemies and pulls them in to it's body leaving them unable to move. * '''Parasitic Link: Attaching himself to a chosen target performing symbiosis with them. If an ally is struck with the link their powers are greatly increased and if an enemy is linked they will take the damage that is afflicted unto Nidus. * Ravenous: Nidus summons flesh eating maggots that spawn from a patch of ground that has been infested by Nidus himself. Every enemy that is eaten adds to Nidus' Mutation stacks. * Channeling: Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users